Caballero de la Orden Dorada
by NadeshkoDarks
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo al futuro de la vida del pequeño de la diosa Athena, aquellas que siguen el fic con el titulo De Chica a Diosa sabran a lo que me refiero. Los pensamientos de aquel joven que esta a punto de jurar ante su diosa.


**Pues se me ocurrió hacer una mini historia, algo que paso en mi cabeza y quise plasmarlo antes de que se me olvidara. Un pequeño adelanto al futuro con el pequeño que fue encontrado por la Orden Dorada. Espero que les agrade.**

Esa mañana era muy especial para una persona. Un joven de cabellos rubios como el sol, de mirada profunda y de un hermoso color gris, su piel se encontraba bronceada, pero eso solo le hacía aumentar su belleza.

Salió del baño aun escurriendo agua y miro hacia su cama, en donde se encontraba sus ropas, no eran lujosas ni de marca, solo era un cambio de ropa de entrenamiento nuevo, camisa de manga corta negra y un pantalón gris. Secos sus cabellos y su cuerpo con la toalla. Se visto rápidamente, el tiempo se le venía encima.

Cepillo sus cabellos para después alborotarlos con una de sus manos, miro hacia la esquina de su habitación, ahí se encontraba una caja dorada, una caja que guardaba la Armadura Dorada por la que había luchado unos días atrás y la que había ganado en un combate justo.

Mucho se habló de que el combate que había tenido había sido arreglado, que tenía los favores por ser el hijo de una diosa y de un Caballero de la Orden Dorada… pero solo él y sus padres sabían que no era así.

Claro que había luchado mucho por esa armadura, fueron días de interminable de entrenamiento bajo los días más calurosos, días tormentoso y helados, donde apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, casi siempre ayudado por su maestro y padrino, sino fuera por esa ayuda jamás hubiera llegado a su habitación y hubieran sido numerosas noches las que hubiera pasado en las escaleras del templo o en el campo donde entrenaba.

Solo él sabía que ser el hijo de una diosa aumentaban todas las expectativas que tenían de él. Tenía que ser el mejor, mucho mejor que sus primos, mucho mejor que todos los alumnos que estaban compitiendo por una armadura… tenía que dar más que el 100%, más que el 200%... tenía que dar su alma en cada entrenamiento.

Como añoro muchas noches volver a ser un pequeño que corría a los brazos de sus padres para sentirse protegido, como deseaba volver a escabullirse entre el manto de la noche para colarse en la habitación de sus padres para dormir en medio de ellos y sentir el abrazo de ambos.

Tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y miro fijamente la caja dorada que ahora le pertenecía. Y a su mente volvieron a acudir más recuerdos. Como cuando se adentraba al despacho de su abuelo, el Patriarca del Santuario y tomaba asiento en sus piernas, se entretenía tanto con las historias que le contaba, su abuelo era tan inteligente. Le amaba demasiado.

Recordaba como su abuelo llamado el Gran Maestro también le contaba historias grandiosas, le gustaba pasear sobre sus hombros y sentir que era tan alto como las montañas. Como adoraba a esas dos personas, ahora ya de avanzada edad, y aun pidiendo esas historias que ya sabía de memoria pero que no se cansaba de escuchar una y otra vez.

Unos golpes sonaron a su puerta y una doncella paso para avisarle que era hora de bajar al gran salón. Se puso de pie y encendió su Cosmo llamando de esa manera a aquella armadura. Se miro una vez más en el espejo y contemplo de pies a cabeza… esa armadura sin duda alguna era hermosa. Salió de ahí.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo recibió muchas miradas de respeto y cariño, había crecido ahí, rodeado de muchas personas que ahora le miraban y le sonreirán, gesto que el regresaba gustoso.

Atravesó todo el lugar y solo se detuvo frente aquella puesta que daba directo hacia el salón principal. Los guardias abrieron las puertas de par en par para darle el acceso a ese sitio, el cual se encontraba con varias personas dentro de el.

Comenzó a caminar por aquella alfombra roja, a lado izquierdo se encontraban los hijos de los Caballeros Dorados, aquellos a los que llamaba primos, a su derecha se encontraban algunos guerreros que servían a otros dioses. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la gran silla donde se encontraba su abuelo Shion, desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda de nuevo, ahí se encontraba Kiki, envestido con la armadura Dorada de Aries quien le sonrió, este le devolvió el gesto. Miro ahora hacia la izquierda, ahí se encontraban los dioses Apolo y Ares, sin duda alguna, se sentía orgulloso ser el sobrino de esos dioses.

-Ezreal, de rodillas- escucho la potente voz de su abuelo

-Gran Maestro- respondió guardando la apariencia en ese momento, tenía que respetar a la figura más imponente del Santuario.

-Este día serás reconocido oficialmente como un nuevo Caballero de la Orden de la diosa Athena- le comento -¿comprendes lo que eso quiere decir?

-Si señor- respondió seriamente

-Entonces, ¿estás listo para jurar?- el solo asintió y levanto de nuevo la mirada

Frente a él no solo se encontraba su abuelo, sino toda la Antigua Orden Dorada, miro a su abuelo y de ahí dirigió su mirada a todos los Caballeros, sus tíos… miro por fin el peldaño más alto que había en ese salón, ahí se encontraba su madre ataviada con un hermoso vestido, a su lado derecho se encontraban dos caballeros, su tío Radamanthys y su padrino Afrodita mientras que el lado izquierdo se encontraba su padre Shaka y su tío Saga.

-Juro con mi vida, que a partir de hoy me dedicare a cuidar y velar por la paz y la justicia que la diosa Athena cuida, juro jamás tomar ninguna vida con mis manos pues es mandato de Athena no hacerlo y sobre todo, juro amarte más de lo ya te amo hasta el último día de mi vida- terminado de jurar le guiño el ojo a la diosa, la cual solo sonrió

-Entonces- le hablo el Patriarca después de carraspear su garganta al notar el acto del joven para con la diosa en un momento que no debía de hacerlo -a partir de este momento, frente a todos los presentes reunidos en esta sala se alza un nuevo Caballero, de pie Ezreal, Caballero Dorado de Piscis

-Si abuelo… perdón, Gran Patriarca- se corrigió de inmediato y le regalo una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos alrededor de él y un beso en su mejilla, su madre ya había roto el protocolo y él lo haría de la misma manera, abrazándola fuertemente y alzándola para dar unos giros.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor- le hablo su madre con cariño -felicidades cielo

-Es por ti mamá- le respondió mientras la besaba y paso a los brazos de su padre -y por tu apoyo papá

-Eres el orgullo de ambos, nunca lo olvides

Por supuesto que no lo iba a olvidar, ser un Caballero no era sencillo, había adquirido una responsabilidad enorme, pero no protegería el mundo ni a la diosa, protegería a su familia, pero sobre todo a su madre, aquella mujer la cual lo había cuidado con su vida, ahora había lo mismo por ella.


End file.
